


Sick Obsession

by EmmmaMmmm



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Explicit Language, M/M, Mentioned Baltimore (All For The Game), Mentions of Canonical Character Death, POV Andrew Minyard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:55:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28229487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmmaMmmm/pseuds/EmmmaMmmm
Summary: Andrew isn't an idiot. After he finds out Neil's birth name and his father's name, he decides to Google him.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 2
Kudos: 188





	Sick Obsession

**Author's Note:**

> fuck fuck fuck okay so listen
> 
> i finished my assignments last week so i was gonna immediately post so much shit (if you're reading my palmetto ghost hunters fic, i promise there will be a new chapter soon, but they aren't doing what i fucking need them to do so it's taking a hot minute) but then my jaw decided it was gonna kill me physically and emotionally, so much so that i was pretty sure my wisdom teeth were coming through until i used a numbing gel and it didn't do shit
> 
> so conclusion, this is a rushed, mildly shitty fic that i didn't put that much effort into. thanks for reading.
> 
> tw: mentions of baltimore, explicit language

_nathan son nathaniel_

Andrew liked to think that he wasn't a disaster gay. He'd seen Nicky when he was attracted to a guy, and he'd also seen Nicky around Erik, and he could say with some certainty that Nicky was a disaster gay. He, most certainly, was not.

At least, that was what he told himself as he googled the idiot that had wormed his stupid way into Andrew's stupid brain. He was just doing research - necessary research now that he had some idea of his idiot's real name in order to determine if he was going to be a threat.

He made a promise to himself that he wouldn't look past the first page. As everyone knows, if you can't find it on the first page of Google, it doesn't exist. Fortunately, just at the bottom of the first page was an article: "Businessman Nathan Wesninski mourns on the five year anniversary of his wife and son's disappearance!"

Andrew clicked on the article and enlarged the picture. Seeing the larger image of Nathan Wesninski, Andrew knew he was on the right tracks - they looked almost exactly alike. It was, however, more evidence that Neil was a liar, since he had been told that Neil's parents were both dead.

He returned to Google, this time searching for more information on Nathan Wesninski, and Google didn't disappoint. One of the first links was a link to a blog, with this particle post beginning, "listen, guys, hear me out, but I think Nathan Wesninski is the Butcher of Baltimore."

The Butcher of Baltimore...

Andrew didn't ask Kevin much about the inner workings of the Moriyamas. He didn't need to, beyond whatever he needed to defend him. But the Butcher of Baltimore was the Moriyamas enforcer, someone who came in and created bodies where the Moriyamas had seen threats. Somebody who used knives.

He thought about thin lines across Neil's chest.

_Nathaniel Wesninski_. Such an interesting name for somebody that he was doing his best not to be interested in. Clearly, he was not succeeding in that.

He cleared his browser history and shut down the computer, humming quietly in thought. He'd always suspected that Neil was lying to him, so he didn't think that was what he was frustrated by. Frankly, he could be frustrated about the fact that he was feeling at all; feeling was nasty, and he hated that he was doing it.

He had hoped that finding out the truth about Neil would make him less attractive. Somehow, it made him even more so. Andrew supposed he had never been what most would consider "mentally stable" anyway.

  
**

  
For a pipe dream who apparently didn't swing, Neil Josten was a surprisingly good kisser.

Andrew found out on a rooftop, when all logic left him for the brief seconds when he pulled Neil's lips to his. A touch to the wrist and the spell was broken; he pulled back. He looked Neil in the eyes and expected to see a serial killer, but all he saw was a loud-mouthed runaway and he couldn't be mad.

He found God on top of Neil Josten, pressing him into the carpet with firm kisses and hot hands; a flight risk idiot who could follow orders, who stayed where Andrew told him to stay. Andrew would be ruined for anybody else because he would be permanently running through memories of almost inaudible whimpers and choked gasps and blue eyes dilating in pleasure.

And he found the meaning of true terror in a texted '0' on a shitty phone that matched his, with a Baltimore area code. When the Foxes swarmed Kevin for answers, Andrew demanded they go to Baltimore, demanded to give chase, to find Neil before anything could happen to him. In a moment to think on their way there, Andrew realised that his goal to stop being interested in Neil had well and truly failed.

His first moment alone with his junkie in an FBI office was tense. His second moment alone with him in a shower was fuelled by a strange mix of fear and desire that he didn't know he could still feel. His third moment alone with him was in their bedroom in a cabin. He tried to press Neil into the bed but for once, his junkie couldn't be so easily distracted.

"You knew where I was."

"Yes."

"How?"

Andrew leaned back on his heels, straddling Neil's thighs and pointedly not thinking about the muscle he could feel in them.

"After you told me your name and your father's name, I googled you, and found him." Andrew blinked slowly, wanting to remember Neil like this forever: slightly sweaty, chest bared but completely unconcerned. "Kevin had already mentioned the Butcher. I put the pieces together."

"But why?"

"Idiot." Andrew tilted his head. "105%."

Neil opened his mouth to say something more but Andrew bent down to hover over him and, after a quickly murmured 'yes or no' and Neil's affirmative response, he chose instead to kiss the questions out of him. It didn't work for long, because all too soon Neil was pulling away again.

"I broke my deal with you."

Andrew leaned back again, though this time with a thoughtful hum. "Why?"

"You promised to protect me from a low level gangster," said Neil. "Not the Moriyamas' enforcer."

"I knew who I was protecting you from."

"Not when you made the deal."

Andrew tilted his head. "You learned empathy too late, little Rabbit. Where was that emotion when you got Seth killed?"

"Andrew-"

"I promised you protection," said Andrew, cutting him off. "I did not promise you protection against anybody in particular."

Neil watched him for a moment, eyes dilated in the delicious way that made Andrew want more. He should've known better but he was starting to understand that it would be more difficult to get rid of Neil than he thought.

"I think we should stop hooking up."

Andrew raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Is that your question?"

He scoffed, climbing off of Neil to the other side of the bed. "If you think that I am about to demand an explanation-!"

"This was okay while you hated me." Andrew cut himself off, watching Neil in awe as he struggled to find the words to say. "While I hated you... But I don't... hate you... anymore. I am..." He hesitated openly. "Attached."

Andrew hummed. "Yes or no?"

"Andrew - _yes_ , but-"

He didn't wait for a reason not to. Instead, he leaned down again to kiss Neil more firmly than before, hoping to tell him his thoughts on Neil's feelings through actions.

It didn't last anywhere near as long as Andrew wanted before he was leaning back to memorise Neil's features once again.

"Do you want to stop?"

"No," said Neil quickly.

"Then we don't stop."

Andrew watched the swell of emotions spilling out from Neil's features: the confusions, the bewilderment, the apathy and the familiarity, as though Andrew was something to sink into and lean back on. He didn't hate the idea.

"Andrew?"

He sighed. "What?"

"Thank you." Andrew had gotten Neil off more than once, had watched his face as he came, and somehow the look on his face now felt more vulnerable. "I meant it, you know. You were amazing. _Are_ amazing."

"You are an idiot." Andrew swept Neil's hair away from his face in what he knew was an uncharacteristically gentle gesture. "Go to sleep, rabbit."

"You first."

Andrew didn't think they were talking about sleep anymore.


End file.
